Necesito Un Corazón
by serenakou1180
Summary: La primera hija del matrimonio Chiba-Tsukino había ingresado al hospital producto de una insuficiencia cardiaca, si no llegaba un corazón a tiempo Rini corría el peligro de quedar con graves secuelas o incluso morir, su madre Serena Tsukino pedía con angustia un corazón para que su hija siguiera viviendo... ¿llegará el milagro a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Necesito un corazón

Los medios de comunicación más importantes de todo Japón se encontraban en el hospital central de Tokio cubriendo un caso que había ocurrido hace algunas semanas y que había acaparado la atención de todo el país.

Un matrimonio salía de una de las puertas laterales, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, los médicos de ese hospital les ofrecieron un par de asientos que estaban en una mesa, adelante estaba cubierto de logos del hospital, lo mismo sucedía con la pequeña pared que se colocaba para conferencias de prensa importantes como lo que pasaba en ese momento.

El rostro de los padres de la muchacha se veía notablemente demacrado, ambos estaban con grandes ojeras, se notaba que habían bajado de peso, la madre tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Su hija de catorce años se encontraba internada en el hospital producto de una falla en su corazón, necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante, habían esperado semanas pero el milagro no había llegado.

- señora Chiba, que es lo que necesita – le pregunta un periodista

- solo… solo necesito un corazón para mi hija, quiero hablarle a las madres que quizá están viendo esto, yo no le deseo a nadie lo que estamos viviendo, es un dolor tan grande ver como la vida de tu hija se apaga cada día y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, por favor solo necesito un corazón – le dice Serena secándose unas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

- doctor Tomoe, como se encuentra la paciente – le pregunta un periodista

- Rini Chiba se encuentra grave, si no recibe un corazón las durante las próximas 48 horas podría quedar con un serio daño neurológico, si es así podría caer en estado de coma y la situación se agravaría rotundamente. Apelamos a la solidaridad de la gente para ayudar a esta jovencita y por supuesto a sus padres y hermana – dice el doctor observando a los padres quienes no se había separado desde que su hija entro al hospital

Serena y Darien se pararon de las sillas y salieron por la misma puerta por la cual habían entrado se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, esa era una forma de apoyarse mutuamente, no habían salido del hospital desde que Rini ingreso con una insuficiencia cardiaca.


	2. El comienzo de la historia

Capítulo I

Una muchacha de 18 años llegaba a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar enfermería, era su primer día de clases y se encontraba muy nerviosa, observo el horario y la sala en la que estaría durante todo ese primer semestre, camino por algunos pasillos hasta que al fin llego al salón que le correspondía.

Un muchacho se encontraba en esa sala arreglando unos desperfectos técnicos que tenía el computador del salón, el profesor se encontraba en ese lugar indicándole que era lo que estaba fallando.

- buenos días, esta es la sala de medicina– le pregunta Serena asomándose por la puerta tímidamente

- de que año – le pregunta el profesor mirándola

- primero – le dice Serena

- sí, esta es – le dice el profesor sonriéndole

- permiso – le dice Serena haciendo una reverencia antes de ingresar

- adelante, puede sentarse donde quiera – le dice el profesor mostrándole el salón vacío

- gracias – le dice Serena sonriéndole

Ella fue hasta un asiento en el cual se acomodó, antes de dejar su bolso en el respaldar saco un cuaderno y comenzó a repasar algunos apuntes que había sacado durante las vacaciones para no llegar nula a su primer día.

- muchas gracias Darien, fuiste de gran ayuda, ahora poder ocupar esto, ya sabes la tecnología no es para mí – le dice el profesor mirando al joven mientras este se ponía de pie

- no se preocupe profesor, usted sabe que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa – le dice Darien apoyando una mano en el hombro del profesor

Serena continuaba leyendo pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrió corriera por su espalda al sentir la varonil voz del muchacho "arregla computadores", levanto la mirada de su cuaderno y lo observo caminar hacia la puerta, antes de que el saliera del salón le dedico una mirada, sin saber que ese gesto uniría sus vidas para siempre.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Serena no volvió a ver al muchacho "arregla computadores", sus estudios estaban muy bien, era una alumna destacada con excelentes calificaciones y un excelente comportamiento, un día iba caminando hacia la biblioteca para devolver un libro que había buscado para complementar sus estudios cuando se encontró con el muchacho que había visto en su primer día, él estaba sentado en una de las mesas, su entrecejo estaba fruncido en un gesto de toda la vida mientras hacía algo muy concentrado.

- hola – le dice Serena sentándose al frente

- hola – le dice el sin despegar su mirada delibro

- emmm, como te ha ido – le pregunta Serena casi en un susurro

- bien – le dice Darien cambiando la hoja

- qué bueno – le dice Serena asintiendo mientras miraba a otra parte

Darien observo a la persona que estaba frente de él, pensaba en decirle algo para que lo dejara tranquilo, debía ser una de esas niñas que siempre lo molestaban justo cuando más ocupado estaba, pero la chica que vio al frente lo dejo embobado, era realmente hermosa.

Vio como ella lo miro por unos segundos y como el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba a aparecer ligeramente.

- mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto en conocerte – le dice ella extendiéndole una mano

- mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Darien – le dice el sin darse cuenta que una boba sonrisa de apoderaba de su rostro

- perdóname si te interrumpí, no fue mi intención – le dice Serena sabía que estaba roja sentía su rostro ardiendo

- no, no te preocupes – le dice Darien sin soltar su mano

- y que estabas leyendo – le dice Serena tratando de mirar la portada del libro

- Atlas de la Anatomía Humana – le dice Darien mirando su libro

- ese es de Frank Netter – le dice Serena abriendo los ojos como platos

- como lo conoces – le pregunta Darien mirándola

- lo he leído más de 10 veces – le dice Serena

- de verdad – le pregunta Darien

- claro que sí, además de la información exacta de cada uno de los órganos tiene una ilustración asombrosa de cada uno de ellos, además de información acerca de los huesos y todo eso – le dice Serena abriendo el libro mientras ojeaba algunas paginas

- sí, es realmente maravilloso – le dice Darien observándola

- si ves esta figura a escala te puedes dar cuenta que la mayoría de los huesos poseen la forma exacta de la real, si ves el peroné te puedes fijar que se puede ver las tres caras la interna, la externa y la posterior… tener este libro es casi como tener un tesoro – le dice Serena mirándolo

- de verdad me sorprendes – le dice Darien

- gracias – le dice Serena sonriendo mientras bajaba la cabeza

- y cómo pudiste leer el libro – le dice Darien

- mi hermano mayor es doctor – le dice Serena

- y él lo tenía – le dijo Darien en una afirmación

- sí, todas las tardes cuando llegaba del colegio me encerraba en la biblioteca y lo leía solo para ver las ilustraciones, luego comencé a fijarme en las características que tenía cada órgano y hueso mientras seguía investigando, hasta que me di cuenta que esto era lo mío – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- ni siquiera yo que voy en segundo año se tantas cosas como tú – le dice Darien

- me debo ir, en cinco minutos comenzara mi clase – le dice Serena mirando su reloj de muñeca

- yo te acompaño – le dice Darien poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba el libro

- está bien – le dice Serena poniéndose de pie y acomodando la silla en su lugar

Los muchachos siguieron conversando mientras iban caminando hasta el salón de Serena, en la puerta del salón Darien le pidió si quería ir a tomar un helado con el después de clases a lo que ella acepto encantada.

Los años comenzaron a pasar, luego de formar una sólida amistad en sus corazones comenzó a surgir un nuevo sentimiento, fueron novios durante dos años y medio.

Luego de que Darien se había graduado con honores como médico espero hasta que Serena hiciera lo mismo, ella gano la excelencia académica con las mejores calificaciones en toda su generación por lo que los profesores le ofrecieron la oportunidad de impartir clases en la facultad de medicina.

Durante la celebración que tuvo con su familia, Darien pidió su mano, el padre de Serena acepto de inmediato. Así comenzaron los preparativos de la boda, los que parecían 8 largos meses para arreglar todo pasaron como un suspiro.

La boda y la fiesta fueron sencillas pero llenas de emoción, los ya esposos Chiba-Tsukino bailaron con sus amigos y familiares hasta decir basta, Serena se sacó los zapatos con tacón para seguir disfrutando con sus amigas.

Durante la noche de bodas Serena le dijo a Darien que no quería quedar embarazada durante el primer año de matrimonio, si no que quería disfrutar junto a él, que crecieran profesionalmente, luego de eso tendrían toda una vida para tenerlos, así esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, declarando así que se amarían por la eternidad.

Durante el segundo año de matrimonio Serena quedo embarazada, pasaron los hermosos nueve meses de gestación que no tuvieron malestares, hasta que llego el día del nacimiento de su bebe.

Rini Chiba Tsukino nacía el 30 de junio de 1999, ellos juraron que la cuidarían como lo más preciado en su vida, sin saber que catorce años después vivirían una verdadera pesadilla.


	3. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Capitulo II

Era enero del 2005 cuando nació la segunda hija de Serena y Darien. A diferencia de Rini que era una niña de cabellos oscuros como su padre y ojos celestes como su madre, Miyuki poseía el cabello de un color rubio oscuro y eran de color azul oscuro como su padre.

Era una niña sana y llena de vitalidad, Rini la cuidaba muchísimo, se entretenía ayudando a Serena cuando había que bañarla, o cuando había que darle la mamadera, siempre le daba besos en la frente cuando Miyuki tomaba sus siestas. Al principio los muchachos pensaron que sería mucho más complicada la relación que tendría Rini con su hermanita pequeña, ella había pasado de ser la hija única a ser la hermana mayor, en esos casos el hijo se sentía desplazado y comenzaba a hacer muchas travesura para llamar la atención de sus padres. Pero se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que este no sería el caso, definitivamente su hija era muy especial.

Muchos les preguntaron a que se debía el nombre de Miyuki, ellos les comentaban que cuando se enteraron que era una niña a la cual esperaban comenzaron a buscar nombres que representara algo para los dos, y encontraron que este nombre tenía un significado hermoso "hermosa ventura".

- Rini, me quieres ayudar a cambiarle de ropa a tu hermanita – le pregunta Serena a la pequeña que veía televisión

- está bien mami – le dice Rini parándose del sofá en donde estaba para ir al lado de su madre y tomarla de la mano

Juntas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, que al ver a su madre comenzó a mover sus manitos y a sonreír.

- como esta mi princesa – le dice Serena tomándola en brazos mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

- mami, tú quieres más a Miyuki – le pregunta Rini

- y porque esa pregunta mi amor – le pregunta Serena mientras acostaba a la pequeña en el mudador

- no sé, es un pregunta – le dice Rini parándose al lado de su madre en un banquito que estaba puesto

- me puedes pasar el talco por favor – le dice Serena sacándole la ropita a su bebe

- aquí esta – le dice Rini entregándole lo que su madre le había pedido

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- tú me quieres – le pregunta Rini

- claro que te quiero – le dice Serena mirándola de reojo mientras limpiaba a Miyuki

- pero más que a mi hermanita – le dice Rini mientras se apoyaba en el mudador

- las quiero a las dos por igual – le dice Serena tomando la ropa del mueble que estaba a un lado

Rini la quedo observando por un momento mientras jugaba con la ropita de Miyuki, Serena la observo por un momento se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le acaricio la cara.

- pero yo a ti, te quiero desde mucho antes – le dice Serena dándole un beso a su hija ganándose un gran abrazo de parte de ella

- te quiero mucho mami – le dice Rini abrazándola

- yo te amo mi vida – le dice Serena abrazándola para luego pararse y tomar a Miyuki en brazos

- y a mí me amas todavía – una voz masculina se escuchó en la puerta a pesar que habían pasado 8 años de matrimonio aún seguía sintiendo la misma descarga eléctrica en su espalda como la primera vez que lo escucho

- papi – grito Rini antes de salir corriendo y abrazarse de las piernas de su padre

- como estas mi princesita – le pregunta Darien tomándola en brazos

- bien – le dice Rini sonriendo

- como estas mi pequeña princesa – pregunta Darien acariciando la mejilla de Miyuki ganándose una sonrisa

- creo que eso significa que está bien – le dice Rini abrazándose al cuello de su padre

- ya está listo el almuerzo – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

- oye espera un momento – le dice Darien

- que sucede – le pregunta Serena dándose la vuelta para poder mirarlo

- y mi beso – le pregunta Darien haciendo un puchero mientras sentía la risita de su hija

- está bien – le dice Serena sonriéndole mientras caminaba frente a él, ella se colocó de puntillas hasta que alcanzo sus labios en un casto beso

- no hagan eso frente de mi – les dice Rini tapándose su rostro con ambas manos

- ya quiero ver que dirás cuando tengas a tu novio – le dice Serena haciéndole cosquillas a su hija mayor

- Serena, aún falta mucho para eso – le dice Darien mirándola

- pero algún día llegara el momento en que se va a enamorar, eso es algo normal y es parte de la vida – le dice Serena

- pero no apresures tanto las cosas, déjame disfrutar a la princesita grande – le dice Darien dándole un beso en la mejilla

- mami, yo no me enamorare de otro chico porque cuando crezca me casare con mi papi – le dice Rini

- está bien, como tú digas – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- pero deberás compartirme con tu mami – le dice Darien

- serás de las dos – le dice Rini

- si continuamos conversando el almuerzo se enfriara – le dice Serena

- como diga la señora – le dice Darien liberando un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba de la cintura a su mujer y le daba un nuevo beso en los labios

Los años comenzaron a pasar, la familia seguía siendo tan unida, Rini estaba a punto de cumplir los once años y Miyuki cumpliría cinco.

Justo ese día celebraban el cumpleaños número once de Rini, toda la familia estaba reunida en ese día especial, por una de las puertas aparecía Darien con la torta que le habían comprado mientras los demás le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz.

"cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Rini, que los cumplas feliz"

Darien le coloco la torta frente a ella mientras Serena le decía que pidiera tres deseos, ella cerro los ojos mientras que con sus dedos les decía a los demás cuantos deseos ya había pedido, al fin levanto tres dedos, abrió sus ojos y con un solo soplido apago las once velas que estaban en la torta.

- en la noche te entregare tu regalo – le dice Darien hablándole a su mujer con voz sensual

- Darien, no digas esas cosas ahora – le dice Serena golpeándolo en el pecho

- está bien – le dice Darien abrazándola mientras reía por la actitud de su esposa

El día había pasado veloz, Rini había recibido muchísimos regalos de parte de todos los invitados, Miyuki le canto una canción de regalo para el día especial de su hermana.

Las niñas se habían ido a dormir mientras sus padres aun ordenaban las cosas que faltaban, Serena estaba en la cocina lavando algunos platos, cuando Darien la abrazo por atrás y la apego a su cuerpo.

- feliz cumpleaños – le dice Darien mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa

- Darien… las niñas – le dice Serena en solo un suspiro

- están durmiendo – le dice Darien tomándola de la cintura mientras la daba vuelta para que ella quedara frente a el

- estas inquieto el día de hoy– le dice Serena abrazándolo por el cuello mientras le sonreía

- sabes que una de mis fantasías es hacerlo aquí en la cocina – le dice Darien mientras la besaba

- estás loco, yo odio la cocina – le dice Serena sonriendo

- pero quizás ahora le tomes un gusto diferente – le dice Darien apoyando su frente con la de ella

- no… si quieres hacerlo aquí, será un día en que las niñas no estén, eres muy escandaloso y las puedes despertar – le dice Serena riendo ante el rostro de su marido

- que yo soy el escandaloso – le pregunta Darien alejándose de ella

- si – le dice Serena riendo

- bueno – le dice Darien apoyándose en el mueble quedando a unos metros

- oye además hoy es mi cumpleaños y se supone que debes hacer realidad mi fantasía – le dice Serena

- buen punto – le dice Darien entrecerrando los ojos

- porque me miras así - le pregunta Serena

- siempre encuentras buenas respuestas a todo – le dice Darien

- así soy yo – le dice Serena dándole la espalda otra vez

Darien se acercó lentamente a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello de una manera lenta, Serena simplemente cerro los ojos y comenzó a dejarse llevar, cerro la llave del lavaplatos y fue ella misma la que se dio vuelta para poder besarlo.

Él la levanto del piso y fue ella la que enredo sus piernas en su cintura, el los llevo a ambos hasta su habitación, la sentó en la cama y fue el mismo el que cerró la puerta para evitar que sus princesas vieran.

- tengo las manos mojadas – le dice Serena

- y crees que eso me importa ahora – le pregunta Darien

- no – le dice Serena riendo

- entonces… llego el momento de comenzar a celebrar tu cumpleaños – le dice Darien

- que me vas a hacer – le pregunta Serena sonriéndole

- ya verás – le dice Darien comenzando a besarla otra vez

Esa noche se entregaron a la pasión como la primera vez, hasta quedar saciados de tanto amor, luego Serena se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de su amado.

- gracias por cambiar mi vida – le dice Darien besando la cabeza de su esposa

- no, gracias a ti por cambiar mi vida, mi chico "arregla computadores" – le dice Serena mirándolo

- porque "arregla computadores" – le pregunta Darien mirándola extrañado

- te acuerdas la primera vez que te vi – le pregunta Serena

- cómo olvidarlo – le dice Darien abrazándola

- pues, como no sabía tu nombre para mi eras mi chico "arregla computadores" – le dice Serena sonriendo

- no sabía eso – le dice Darien mirándola con ternura

- pues ahora lo sabes – le dice Serena besándolo

Un gemido hizo que se separaran y se miraran por unos segundos, Serena se vistió lo más rápido que pudo al igual que Darien y salieron a investigar quien era.

- mami… papi – decía Rini desde su habitación

- que sucedió mi niña – le dice Serena quien había llegado corriendo hasta su habitación

- me duele – le dice Rini comenzando a llorar

- pero dinos que te duele – le dice Darien sentándose a un costado de la cama de su hija

- aquí – le dice Rini apuntando a su brazo izquierdo

- quizás estabas durmiendo mal – le dice Serena acariciando su frente

- no… me duele mucho – les dice Rini comenzando a llorar y a sollozar más fuerte

- le tomare la presión – le dice Darien quien comenzó a tocar la muñeca del brazo izquierdo para verificar que todo estuviera bien

- que pasa… no creo que sea una crisis cardiaca Rini es muy pequeña – le pregunta Serena mirándolo preocupado

- debemos llevarla al hospital, está haciendo infarto – le dice Darien tomando a su hija en brazos lo más rápido que pudo

- yo buscare a Miyuki – le dice Serena quien salió corriendo hasta la habitación de su hija menor

Serena tomo a Miyuki en brazos busco algo para taparla y salió corriendo hacia el auto donde Darien y Rini la esperaban, mientras el manejaba serena se preocupaba de sus dos hijas, especialmente de su hija mayor quien había comenzado a presentar nauseas.

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al hospital, llevaron a Rini de inmediato a un box para atenderla mientras los preocupados padres quedaban en la sala de esperas tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar que todo saliera bien.


	4. El primer beso de Rini

Capitulo III

Serena y Darien continuaban en el hospital, habían llamado a su amiga Haruka para que fuera a buscar a Miyuki quien se estaba aburriendo en ese lugar, aun no entendía la complejidad del problema.

Darien estaba sentado en una de las sillas con ambas manos en su cabeza, Serena por su parte parecía un león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro con la angustia de no saber cómo estaba su hija. Hasta que apareció un medico a informarles sobre el estado de salud de su hija.

- padres de Rini Chiba – pregunta el doctor

- somos nosotros – le dijeron Darien se había parado como si un resorte lo hubiese impulsado mientras que Serena casi corrió hasta donde estaba el doctor

- como esta nuestra hija – le pregunta Serena con la voz quebrada

- si no hubiesen reaccionado a tiempo, estarían contando otra historia, su hija llego con un infarto al hospital, lo que me extraña es que con tan solo once años este sufriendo esto, tienen algún antecedente de problemas cardiacos – les pregunta el doctor

- mi familia es sana – le dice Darien

- la mía igual, nadie ha tenido problemas en ese sentido – le dice Serena mirando a su esposo

- Rini come mucha comida chatarra, como papas fritas o cosas que contengan altos niveles del aceite – le pregunta el medico

- no, somos una familia muy sana, mi marido es médico por lo que nos dice que debemos alimentarnos bien – le dice Serena tomando la mano de Darien

- es usted médico – le pregunta el doctor

- yo soy el doctor Darien Chiba – le dice el con una reverencia

- Chiba…. Chiba… aaaa ahora recuerdo, te hice clases en la universidad – le dice el doctor

-claro que lo recuerdo – le dice Darien observándolo

- y tú debes ser la brillante alumna Tsukino, así que de todas formas se casaron – les dice el medico sonriéndoles

- así es – le dice Serena

- podemos ver a nuestra hija – le pregunta Darien

- claro que sí, pero de todas formas la dejaremos en observación ya que no es normal que niños de su edad sin antecedentes familiares y que tampoco coma comida chatarra este haciendo infartos – le dice el doctor mientras caminaban por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Rini

- está bien – le dice Darien

- esta es la habitación, le damos treinta minutos ya que luego le realizaremos algunos exámenes – le dice el doctor

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena mientras que Darien abría la puerta de la habitación

- hola pequeña – le dice Darien acercándose a la cama en donde estaba su hija

- hola papi – le dice Rini esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- cómo te sientes – le pregunta Darien acariciándole la frente

- un poco mareada – le dice Rini débilmente

- te prometo que luego te sentirás muy bien – le dice Darien

- mi bebe, no sabes el susto que sentimos con tu papa – le dice Serena dándole un beso en la frente

- lo siento mami – le dice Rini

- pero lo bueno es que te ves mejor - le dice Serena acariciando una mejilla de su hija

- señor y señora Chiba, el doctor los necesita en su oficina – le dice una enfermera

- vamos y volvemos – le dice Darien besando en la frente a su hija

- está bien papi – le dice Rini sonriendo

Serena y Darien salieron de la habitación y fueron rumbo a la oficina del doctor a cargo del caso de su hija, entraron y se sentaron en frente de la mesa del médico.

- durante la noche le realizamos algunos exámenes a su hija, le encontramos una enfermedad llamada cardiopatía isquémica – le dice el doctor mirándolos seriamente

- por Dios – dice Darien tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

- cuanto era el nivel de obstrucción que tenía Rini – le pregunta Serena preocupada

- debemos agradecer que la obstrucción dejo que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, si hubiese sido total su hija hubiese tenido una muerte súbita – le dice el doctor

La palabra muerte resonó en sus mentes, la idea de perder a su hija hacia que la angustia creciera en su corazón.

- debemos dejarla en observación, tenemos que evaluar cuanto fue el daño que su hija tuvo con el accidente que tuvo anoche – le dice el doctor

- por favor, haga lo posible para ella este bien – le dice Serena desesperada

- no se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para que su hija este bien – le dice el doctor

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, el daño que Rini había sufrido en su corazón había sido leve, pero de todas formas sus padres debían estarla cuidando permanentemente, así lo hicieron.

La salud de Rini mejoraba considerablemente, el episodio que había sufrido había quedado en el pasado, pronto llegaría su cumpleaños número catorce.

- Mami, me puedes ayudar a elegir un vestido por favor – le grita Rini desde su habitación

- hija, cálmate Helios aun no llegara a buscarte – le dice Serena entrando a su habitación

- pero de todas formas quiero estar lista para cuando él llegue – le dice Rini

- está bien – le dice Serena sonriendo

- qué color me queda mejor, el rojo o el negro – le dice Rini mirando los dos vestidos que tenía en su cama

- yo creo que podrías colocarte el rojo – le dice Serena

- tú crees – le pregunta Rini colocándose una mano en el mentón mirando los vestidos

- sí, siempre te ves hermosa cuando estas con el – le dice Serena tomándolo y pasándoselo en las manos

- bueno, en algunos minutos estaré lista – le dice Rini dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras iba a el baño a cambiarse de ropa

- esos minutos significan horas – le dice Serena sonriendo mientras ordenaba un poco el desorden que su hija había hecho

Luego de prácticamente una hora Rini comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso, la sonrisa es su rostro era simplemente gloriosa, era la primera vez que asistiría a una fiesta y con el chico que ella quería.

- te ves hermosa – le dice Darien acercándose a ella

- gracias papi – le dice Rini abrazándolo

- debes cuidarte mucho – le dice Darien besando la cabeza de su hija

- y lo hare no te preocupes – le dice Rini mirándolo

- debes regresar temprano – le dice Darien

- si papa – le dice Rini riendo

- hija ya llego helios – le dice Serena

- está bien – le dice Rini sonrojándose

- oye… cuídate está bien – le dice Darien abrazándola muy fuerte

- si papito… te amo – le dice Rini

- yo te amo más – le dice Darien dándole un beso en la frente

Rini salió de la casa y miro a helios quien le sonreía, le extendió una mano y la ayudo a subir al carro que manejaba su padre, habían quedado en el compromiso que a las 12 se devolvería a su hogar, Serena y Darien se quedaron en la puerta viendo como el auto se alejaba.

La fiesta fue simplemente perfecta, bailo durante toda la noche con Helios, en las canciones más rápidas se sentaba ya que no podía exaltarse mucho, en un momento salieron al patio y comenzaron a caminar juntos mirando las estrellas, hablaban de cosas que aparecían de repente cuando Helios la detuvo, Rini lo miro un poco extrañada.

- que sucede Helios, porque me miras así – le pregunta Rini un poco nerviosa

- hace mucho quería decirte esto – le dice Helios

- qué cosa – le pregunta Rini sonrojándose

- tú me gustas mucho – le dice Helios mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial

- me hablas en serio – le pregunta Rini sonriendo

- claro que si – le dice Helios acariciando su mejilla

- yo… yo no sé qué decirte – le dice Rini bajando la cabeza

- con solo que me digas que tú también me quieres yo seré feliz – le dice Helios

- Helios, tú también me gustas y mucho – le dice Rini

Él le coloco un dedo en su mentón y levanto su cabeza, acaricio su mejilla y lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, el sintió como ella se estremeció ante ese contacto, Helios la abrazo por la cintura acercándola a él lentamente hasta que el beso comenzó a ser más intenso.

El sueño de toda su vida se había hecho realidad, lo único que ella deseaba era que su primer beso se lo diera un chico a quien ella amara con todo su corazón y sentir que él también la quería, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento, cuando sus labios estaban unidos sintió que sus pies se despegaban del piso y que comenzaba a flotar con él.

- y esa sonrisa – le pregunta Serena cuando vio a su hija entrar a la casa

- mami, pensé que estarías acostada – le dice Rini mirándola

- una madre jamás se puede ir a dormir tranquila cuando su hijo está fuera de casa – le dice Serena parándose del sofá en donde estaba

- mami, hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida – le dice Rini abrazándola

- y que paso que hizo que fuera así de especial – le pregunta Serena

- Helios… me beso – le dice Rini sonrojándose al máximo

- de verdad – le pregunta Serena sonriendo

- sí, fue maravilloso – le dice Rini mirando hacia el techo

- se cómo te sientes hija – le dice Serena sentándose en el sofa

- tú también te sentiste especial cuando te besaste por primera vez con mi papi – le pregunta Rini sentándose a su lado

- claro que sí, además que él fue el primero – le dice Serena

- fue tu primer beso – le pregunta Rini emocionada

- claro que lo fue – le dice Serena asintiendo

- qué lindo – le dice Rini ilusionada

- luego estuvimos dos años y medio como novios porque después el pidió mi mano – le dice Serena

- o sea que tengo oportunidad – le pregunta Rini

- cuando seas mayor, aun eres una niña – le dice Serena levantándose del sofá

- pero ya cumpliré catorce años el próximo mes – le dice Rini

- y eso quiere decir que… - le dice Serena mirándola

- que aun soy una niña – le dice Rini con resignación

- espera hasta que termines tu carrera, tu padre me espero, no sé qué le sucede a la juventud fe hoy en día, todo lo quieren hacer tan apurados – le dice Serena subiendo las escaleras

Rini solo miro a su madre y esbozo una sonrisa, tenía el presentimiento que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para poder realizar sus sueños, hace meses lo venía sintiendo, por eso ahora aprovechaba cada momento para poder decir cuánto amaba a los seres que ella quería, fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a sentir su pecho pesado y que no podía respirar, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde su madre estaba cuando se desplomo en la puerta.

CHICAS!

Comenzó la trama, gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia. Déjenme decirles que me inspire en el caso de una chica que falleció hace algunos años atrás, ella necesitaba con urgencia un hígado para seguir viviendo, este llego pero era demasiado tarde.

Con esta historia quiero que podamos tomar consciencia de lo importante que es la donación de órganos, esto puede salvar la vida de otra persona…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS… me alegro mucho ver que con solo tres capítulos ya tengo 10 comentarios y eso es todo gracias a ustedes, ahora saldré de vacaciones de invierno lo que significa que tendré más tiempo para poder actualizar, y por lo que veo mi imaginación sigue trabajando con todo…

SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

PrincesadeNeptuno: Day hermosa! Como siempre comentando de las primeras jijijij si me di cuenta de que quieres drama ya lo tendrás prontito, como te das cuenta Rini ya sufrió una gran descompensación que puede desencadenar que sufra la insuficiencia cardiaca… muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo! Te quiero con todo mi corazón

Mabelsmile: me alegra mucho contar con una nueva lectora, espero que puedas seguir leyéndola porque cada vez se va a poner mejor, saludos!

Elianamz-bv: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado como se está planteando la historia, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero que puedas seguir _necesito un corazón_ muchos saludos!

Naiara: amiga! Es un gustazo tenerte por aquí, espero que puedas seguir la historia, quizás si pueda llegar un corazón nuevo para Rini, eso se verá en los próximos capítulos… saludos!

Luna-P27: hola! Es un gusto tener una nueva lectora, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero no decepcionarte jijijij muchos saludos y abrazos!

Yesqui2000: bienvenida! La idea que tenía para esta historia era contar como comenzó todo, no quería partir desde el punto en el que comenzó y por lo que veo resulto muy bien, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que puedas seguir la historia

: hola amiga! Es un gusto saber que te ha gustado la historia, espero que nos puedas seguir acompañando en el transcurso de esta, un abrazo gigante!


	5. Tiempo de Angustia

Capitulo IV

Serena vio con horror como su hija se desplomaba en el suelo, todo lo que había aprendido en caso de emergencia se le olvido lo único que quería era que su hija estuviera bien, corrió hacia donde estaba Rini mientras gritaba.

- Darien, Darien ven por favor – le gritaba Serena desde el umbral de la puerta de la puerta

- que sucedió – le pregunta Darien quien había llegado corriendo

- no sé, solo vi que Rini se desmayó – le dice Serena dándola vuelta para dejarla boca arriba

- déjame tomarle la presión – le dice Darien tocándole la muñeca izquierda

- que tiene – le pregunta Serena comenzando a desesperarse

- que paso mami – le pregunta Miyuki llegando a la puerta de su hermana

- hija, vete a tu pieza – le dice Serena tratando de desabrocharle el vestido a Rini

- que le sucedió – le pregunta Miyuki mirando con miedo que su hermana no reaccionaba

- debemos llevarla al hospital – le dice Darien tomando en brazos a su hija mayor

- puedo ir mami – le pregunta Miyuki con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ven – le dice Serena tomándola en brazos mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

Se demoraron cuatro minutos en llegar al hospital, Darien no supo a qué velocidad había manejado, lo que si sabía era que su hija estaba a punto de morir y no iba a permitir eso.

- Que sucedió Darien- le pregunto el doctor Tomoe quien había tratado a Rini desde los once años

- venia de una fiesta y Serena vio que se desplomo en el suelo, le tome el pulso y lo tiene muy débil – le dice Darien entrando en desesperación

- donde está la camilla – gritaba el doctor Tomoe viendo que no iban a buscar a la niña, él sabía que estaba grave, apenas sentía su pulso

- aquí llegamos señor – le dice una enfermera

- llévenla a tratamientos intensivos, tenemos que hacer algo para que no se nos vaya – le dice el doctor dejando a Rini en la camilla mientras que comenzaban a correr para salvar la vida de la niña

- donde esta Darien – le pregunta Serena quien llegaba con Miyuki

- se la llevaron, Rini está mal Sere… está muy mal – le dice Darien abrazando a su esposa

- estoy segura que ella se va a salvar – le dice Serena tranquilamente

-debemos mantener la esperanza que va a ser así – le dice Darien sentándose en una silla mientras que sentaba a Miyuki en sus piernas

- Rini se tiene que mejorar, me prometió que veríamos una película mañana – le dice Miyuki inocentemente

- y la verán no te preocupes - le dice Darien abrazando a su hija pequeña

-y mi mami – le pregunta Miyuki

- está arreglando algunas cosas – le dice Darien mirando a su esposa en el mesón

- tengo sueño – le dice Miyuki bostezando

- duerme – le dice Darien acomodándola en su pecho

- está bien – le dice Miyuki quedándose profundamente dormida

- está todo listo – le dice Serena sentándose a su lado

- ahora solo debemos esperar a que los médicos nos digan algo – le dice Darien

- se quedó dormida – le pregunta Serena mirando a su hija pequeña

- sí, estaba muy cansada – le dice Darien

- me imagino – le dice Serena apoyando su cabeza en la pared

- todos estamos cansados – le dice Darien dándole un beso en la cabeza de su hija

- no puedo creer que estemos en la misma situación que hace tres años atrás – le dice Serena mirando el techo sin despegar su cabeza de la pared

- era a los que estábamos expuestos, sabíamos que Rini tenía problemas a su corazón – le dice Darien

- no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi hija salga – le dice Serena poniéndose de pie mientras tocaba su cabeza

- padres de Rini Chiba – pregunta una enfermera

- somos nosotros – le dice Serena acercándose a ella

- el doctor quiere hablar con ustedes – le dice la enfermera

- son malas noticias – le pregunta Darien quien llevaba a su hija en brazos

- solo el doctor sabe lo que les tiene que decir – le dice la enfermera comenzando a vanzar

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando por un momento, Serena sentía que su hija no estaba bien, algo le había pasado, tenía mucho miedo de que no se recuperara.

- pasen y tomen asiento – les dice el medico que estaban frente a la mesa donde tenía su computador

- que sucedió – le pregunta Serena

- su hija ingreso con una insuficiencia cardiaca, tenemos que buscar a un donador – le dice el doctor

- tienen que hacerle un trasplante – le pregunta Serena sin creerlo

- sí, y como está su hija debemos ponerla en la lista de las personas graves, ella estará en el número uno, así que cualquier corazón que llegue será trasplantado de inmediato – le dice el doctor

- no puede ser – le dice Serena negando con la cabeza

- trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para que llegue un corazón lo más pronto posible – le dice el doctor

- podemos ir a verla – le pregunta Darien

- en estos momentos será imposible, aún están tratando de estabilizarla, pero haremos lo posible para que pronto la puedan ver – les dice el medico

Serena y Darien se quedaron toda la noche en el hospital esperando alguna noticia, veían a los doctores pasar frente a ellos.

Nuevamente llamaron a Haruka para que pudiera ir a buscar a Miyuki quien estaba con ellos en el hospital. Darien se sentó al lado de su esposa quien ya no podía más con la incertidumbre.

- necesito saber cómo esta Rini – le dice Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- pronto habrán noticias, debes estar tranquila amor – le dice Darien dándole un beso en la mejilla acercándose a el

- pero quiero saber cómo está mi hija, que les cuesta venir a decir que está mejor – le dice Serena enfadada

Darien solo podía abrazarla, ya que él tenía la misma necesidad, se paró de la silla y fue hasta el mesón para buscar alguna información sobre su hija.

- padres de Rini Chiba – los llama otra vez la enfermera

- que sucedió – le pregunta Darien quien se acercaba a ella

- pueden pasar a ver a su hija – le dice la enfermera

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de su hija, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron sorprendidos al verla, estaba con tantas cosas, cables conectados en su pecho, un respirador. Se notaba un poco hinchada por los intentos desesperados de los médicos por salvarle la vida.

- mi bebe, me duele tanto verte así – le dice Serena comenzando a llorar

Su corazón se apretaba al verla tan indefensa, hace algunas horas estaba feliz de ir a su primera fiesta y ahora estaba en la cama de un hospital esperando un trasplante de corazón.

- Hija, estamos con tu mamá esperando que despiertes, debes seguir luchando y no te des por vencida, tu eres una chica fuerte inteligente, haz que tus sueños te ayuden a salir de esta, todos estamos esperándote – le dice Darien

- hermosa, necesitamos que resistas, esperamos un corazón nuevo, debes seguir luchando cuando tengas el corazón nuevo podrás hacer una vida normal, ya no tendrás que estar tan preocupada, hija lucha por nosotros, por tu hermana y por todas las personas que te amamos – le dice Serena tocando la cabeza de su hija

- sé que ella va a salir de esta – le dice Darien abrazando a su esposa

- yo también estoy segura de eso amor – le dice Serena apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido


	6. Llego el milagro

Capítulo V

El tiempo había pasado, habían sido las semanas más angustiantes de toda su vida, había pasado un mes y no había llegado el corazón para Rini, el medico había tenido una idea para poder llamar a la solidaridad de la gente para que pudieran donar un corazón para su hija.

- tenemos listo todo, están todos los medios de comunicación esperando por ustedes – les dice el medico acercándose a ellos

- estas lista amor – le pregunta Darien

- claro que si – le dice Serena mirándolo

A Darien le destrozaba el alma verla así, había bajado de peso, apenas si comía, no podía decir lo contrario de él, el último mes le había pasado la cuenta también.

Llegaron hasta la puerta donde el medico les estaba indicando, ahí entraron juntos tomados de la mano, los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a hacer su aparición, Serena y Darien se sentaron en las sillas mirando directamente hacia las cámaras, habían muchísimos micrófonos al frente de ellos, el corazón de Serena comenzó a latir rápidamente. Un periodista de un diario fue el primero en romper el hielo.

- señora Chiba, que es lo que necesita – le pregunta el periodista

- solo… solo necesito un corazón para mi hija, quiero hablarle a las madres que quizá están viendo esto, yo no le deseo a nadie lo que estamos viviendo, es un dolor tan grande ver como la vida de tu hija se apaga cada día y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, por favor solo necesito un corazón – le dice Serena secándose unas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, había prometido no llorar pero los sentimientos le ganaron la batalla

- doctor Tomoe, como se encuentra la paciente – le pregunta un periodista

- Rini Chiba se encuentra grave, si no recibe un corazón las durante las próximas 48 horas podría quedar con un serio daño neurológico, si es así podría caer en estado de coma y la situación se agravaría rotundamente. Apelamos a la solidaridad de la gente para ayudar a esta jovencita y por supuesto a sus padres y hermana – dice el doctor observando a los padres quienes no se había separado desde que su hija entro al hospital

Serena y Darien se pararon de las sillas y salieron por la misma puerta por la cual habían entrado se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, esa era una forma de apoyarse mutuamente, no habían salido del hospital desde que Rini ingreso.

- doctor usted cree que esto funcionara – le pregunta Serena angustiada

- la mayoría de las veces si funciona, ahora solo debemos esperar – les dice el doctor tocándole un hombro

- te juro que estaba que me moría allá adentro con tantas cámaras, pero todo sea por encontrarle un corazón a Rini – le dice Serena abrazando a Darien

- si sé que tienes pánico escénico, y eso Rini te lo agradecerá, porque a pesar de todo dijiste lo que tenías que decir –le dice Darien besándole la cabeza

- solo espero que llegue pronto un corazón – le dice Serena

- tenemos que esperar – le dice Darien

- pero un día mas es un día menos para ella, no sé cómo la gente es tan mala, todos los días se muere una persona si todos donaran órganos no tendríamos que estar sufriendo esto – le dice Serena mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente

- es que lo que pasa, es que el paciente a veces tiene el deseo de donar un órgano, pero es la familia la que se opone – le dice Darien acariciando su espalda

- pero para que no aceptan la voluntad de su ser querido, al final esos órganos terminan descomponiéndose dentro del cuerpo en vez de ser bien utilizado y dar vida a otra persona – le dice Serena secándose las lagrimas

- pero aunque hagamos lo que hagamos, es muy difícil cambiar de mentalidad a un país entero – le dice Darien

- eso lo sé, lo tengo más que claro – le dice Serena sentándose

- amor, no debemos perder la esperanza, tenemos que seguir firmes hasta el final – le dice Darien sentándose a su lado

- a veces quisiera ser como tú – le dice Serena mirándolo con seriedad

- a que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Darien

- es que quisiera ser más fuerte para darle fortaleza a nuestra hija, pero me siento tal débil – le dice Serena comenzando a llorar

- amor, cada persona tiene un carácter diferente, no puedes pretender tener mi mismo carácter – le dice Darien abrazándola

- lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – le dice Serena suspirando

- Darien, Serena les tenemos excelentes noticias – les dice el doctor casi corriendo

- llego un corazón – le pregunta Darien

- sí, vamos a pasar a su hija de inmediato a la sala de operaciones – le dice el doctor dándoles una sonrisa de tranquilidad

- gracias Dios, gracias – dice Serena abrazando a su marido

- ahora estas más tranquila – le pregunta Darien

- sí, ahora solo espero que todo salga bien – le dice Serena sonriendo

- todo saldrá bien, de eso estoy seguro – le dice Darien besando su cabeza mientras una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad aparecía en su rostro

Las horas pasaban y aun no tenían noticas de su hija, pero ciertamente estaban mucho más tranquilos sabiendo que estaban a punto de poder salir de ese mal sueño y que su hija viviera una vida normal como siempre lo habían querido.

Un par de horas después

El doctor salía de las salas de operaciones, Serena y Darien se levantaron de las sillas en donde estaban sentados y se acercaron dónde estaba el.

- como esta Rini – le pregunta Darien

- la operación resulto exitosa – les dice el medico

- gracias a Dios – dice Serena

- ahora debemos esperar por lo menos 48 horas para ver si el cuerpo asimila bien el nuevo órgano, de todas formas le suministraremos inmunosupresores que ayudaran a que su sistema inmunológico no rechace el corazón que le acabamos de trasplantar – les dice el doctor

-está bien – le dice Darien

- los dejo tranquilos, ahora si vayan a relajarse, si quieren a tomar un café – les dice el café

- sí creo que nos haría bien – le dice Serena

- cualquier cosa les estaré avisando – le dice el doctor retirándose

- te gustaría ir a tomar algo – le pregunta Darien mirando a su esposa

- si – le dice Serena

Juntos se fueron a la cafetería a tomar un café con algo de comer, ahora se sentían mucho más relajados al saber que su hija estaba bien, el milagro había llegado


	7. Confesiones

Capítulo VI

Serena estaba junto a su entrañable amiga, juntas estaban en la cafetería tomando un te mientras miraban a Miyuki y a Haya jugar.

- así que Rini está mejor – le pregunta Haruka

- sí, ahora solo estamos esperando que el corazón funcione bien y que su cuerpo lo acepte – le dice Serena tomando un poco de te

- estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, Rini siempre ha sido una luchadora como ustedes y saldrá de esta – le dice Haruka poniendo su mano en el brazo de su amiga en señal de apoyo

- amiga, quiero darte las gracias por todo el apoyo – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- de nada, para eso somos amigas – le dice Haruka

- mami, me ensucie la ropa – le dice Miyuki mostrándole la polera sucia con chocolate

- no te preocupes, vamos a limpiarla con el pañito y estará como nueva – le dice Serena pasándole un paño por donde estaba la mancha que salió por completo

- gracias mami – le dice Miyuki sonriéndole

- de nada hija – le dice Serena mirándola con profundo amor

- ella siempre está feliz – le dice Haruka mirando a la pequeña de su amiga

- sí, siempre esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, los profesores me dicen que es una niña muy dulce y especial – le dice Serena mirando a su amiga

- mami, Rini se mejorara pronto – le pregunta Miyuki

- claro que si hija, Rini volverá pronto – le dice Serena acariciando su mejilla

- ella me dijo que veríamos una película juntas y que comeríamos pop corns – le dice Miyuki

- y lo harán muy pronto – le dice Serena

- si ella no se me mejora me enojare mucho – le dice Miyuki cruzando los brazos en su pecho mientras hacia un puchero

- mi amor, ella estará bien, eso te lo juro – le dice Serena riendo ante la tierna expresión de su hija

- Sere – le dice Darien quien estaba parado tras de ella

- que paso amor – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- necesito que vengas, tengo que decirte algo – le dice Darien mirándola seriamente

- está bien – le dice Serena parándose de la silla

Juntos fueron a un lugar alejado de donde estaba Miyuki para evitar que escuchara, él la tomo de los hombros mientras la miraba seriamente.

- que… que paso amor – le pregunta Serena al ver su expresión de preocupación

- es Rini – le dice Darien

- que paso – le pregunta Serena parándose para quedar frente a el

- rechazo el corazón – le dice Darien con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- no puede ser – le dice Serena tomándose la cabeza

- ahora le están extrayendo el corazón y le colocaran un corazón artificial, eso la ayudara a vivir por algunas semanas mientras esperamos otro corazón – le dice Darien abrazando a su esposa

- no… no puede ser – le dice Serena echándose a llorar en su pecho

- debemos estar enteros para Rini, sé que es doloroso para ambos pero… tenemos que ser fuertes por Miyuki – le dice Darien besando la cabeza de Serena

- que paso – les pregunto una voz infantil haciendo que ambos miraran

- hija – le dice Darien tratando de evitar que su hija más pequeña viera el dolor que estaban sintiendo

- porque estas llorando mami – le pregunta Miyuki acercándose a su madre

- por nada bebe, me entro algo al ojo nada mas – le dice Serena secándose las lágrimas rápidamente

- sé que soy pequeña pero no soy tonta – les dice Miyuki con una madurez total

- solo que Rini está un poco mal, eso es todo – le dice Darien

- pero mi mama me dijo que ella se mejoraría – le dice Miyuki haciendo un puchero

- eso es lo que todos queremos, pero esto de su enfermedad es así – le dice Darien poniéndose a la misma altura de su hija

- quiero ir a ver a mi hermana – le dice Miyuki

- más tarde hija – le dice Darien besándole la cabeza a su hija

- mami, no tengas pena de llorar frente a mí, no me pasara nada, al contrario estaré más tranquila – le dice Miyuki

- pero hija… - le dice Serena mirándola sorprendida

- mi profesora dijo que si tenías pena lo mejor era llorar, si no lo haces eso te hará muy mal – le dice Miyuki acercándose a ella

- está bien – le dice Serena mientras abrazaba a su hija

- te quiero mucho – le dice Miyuki escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre para evitar que vieran unas lágrimas locas que caían de sus ojos

- yo también te quiero mucho – le dice Serena besando su cabeza

Darien observaba a su hija, jamás pensó que una niña de once años resultara ser más fuerte que los dos, ella también estaba sufriendo, pero Miyuki tenía la esperanza que su hermana se recuperaría ese era un ejemplo que ambos debían seguir por más difícil que fuera la situación que estaban viviendo.

Los tres fueron hacia la habitación de Rini, ese lugar la había cobijado durante un mes y medio, desde que cayó por la insuficiencia cardiaca. Se acercaron a ella y su hermana se sentó al lado de ella para poder decirle algunas palabras mientras acariciaba la frente de Rini.

- hermanita, debes curarte por nosotros, te extrañamos mucho en la casa, hace falta tu sonrisa y tu luz, te quiero muchísimo. Despierta para que nuestros padres puedan estar más tranquilos. Si pudiera pedir tres deseos serian que mejoraras, que tu corazón sanara por completo y que me siguieras ayudando con las tareas…. Te adoro demasiado, por favor lucha por ti y por nosotros – le dice Miyuki mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hermana

_- hermanita, no sabes cuánto te quiero, sé que me quedan muchísimas cosas por hacer pero ya estoy cansada, esto de esperar un corazón está siendo mucho más agotador de lo que algún día pensé. Tengo tantos sueños por cumplir pero siento que mi cuerpo no puede soportar mucho más, si algún día llego a faltar, te pido que cuides de mamá y de papá, entrégales todo el amor que les pudimos dar entre las dos, sigue esforzándote y siendo tan estudiosa como lo eres ahora. Siento tanto no poder decirte cuanto te quiero, siento mucho no poder abrazarte – _decía Rini en su mente tratando de poder hablar, algo que era imposible

- hija, aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y te cargue por primera vez en mis brazos, en ese momento eras tan pequeña y te sentía tan frágil que creía que te podías romper, ahora en este momento vienen tantas cosas a mi cabeza, sé que quizás estas cansada de esperar, pero sigue luchando, hay muchísimas personas que están esperándote para abrazarte y decirte cuanto te quieren. Rini sabemos que eres una luchadora, soporta un poco más, los médicos están haciendo lo posible por encontrar un donador y sabemos que muy pronto llegara, queremos tenerte nuevamente con nosotros, no sabes cuánto te amamos – le dice Darien mientras sentía que su voz se comenzaba a quebrar

- _Papito, lamento tanto que estén pasando por este dolor por mi culpa, es extraño escucharte así. Siempre te has caracterizado por ser el fuerte de la familia, quizás por el simple hecho de ser el único hombre de la casa, pero te prometo que seguiré luchando hasta el final. Me da mucha alegría saber que los médicos están haciendo lo posible por salvar mi vida, si ellos lo hacen con todo su esmero yo haré lo mismo por ustedes, lamento tanto no haberte dicho más veces que te amaba papi, pero aun sigues siendo mi ejemplo a seguir. Desde pequeña siempre te admire y aun lo sigo haciendo y lo hare por siempre. Te amo con todo mi corazón _– Rini deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre pudiera escuchar todo eso, pero sabía que tendría un poco de tiempo para poder expresárselo algún día

- mi bebe, no creo que pueda hablarte mucho, verte en ese estado me parte el corazón. Como quisiera darte mi corazón para que siguieras viviendo, por ti haría todo hija y tú lo sabes. Como quisiera que no tuvieras esa enfermedad, que fueses una niña sana, así no estarías sufriendo todo esto. Por favor sigue luchando, juro que moveré cielo, mar y tierra para que aparezca un donador. Quiero verte sana, lucha por tu vida y por nosotros, te amo con todo mi ser – le dice Serena antes de darle un beso en la frente

- _mami, no soporto escucharte así, varias veces te he oído llorar por mi culpa, perdóname, jamás tuve la intención de hacerlos sufrir, sé que si fuese posible me darías tu corazón, pero tienes que seguir viviendo por mi hermanita, ella te necesita. Cuanto me gustaría abrazarte y agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado durante todos estos años, te agradezco por darme la oportunidad de vivir, de crecer en un ambiente lleno de amor y por darme la mejor hermana del mundo. Sé que a veces no era muy expresiva contigo, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero cuando me cure veras que estaré pegada a ti, te amo con todo mi corazón- _dice Rini sin querer unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que pasara desapercibido por las personas que la amaban


	8. Un nuevo milagro llego

Capítulo VII

Serena estaba en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de su hija, estaba notoriamente destruida, Rini estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya había asistido a muchos centros pidiendo ayuda para su hija pero la respuesta había sido la misma en todas partes "no tenemos un corazón"

Tomo el celular de Rini y comenzó a ver los contactos, no tenía muchos. Al final vio un número y marco de inmediato para poder contactarse con esa persona, era Helios. Sabía que su hija había estado enamorada de él hacía mucho tiempo, estaba segura que él podría ayudarla a apoyar a Rini y darle fuerzas para vivir.

- _Rini_ – le dice el muchacho por el otro lado de la línea

- no, soy su madre – le dice Serena con una sonrisa al escuchar el entusiasmo del muchacho

- _oh, disculpe señora Chiba, es que vi el número de Rini en la pantalla y pensé que era ella – _le dice el muchacho con un poco de desanimo

- Helios, necesitamos tu ayuda – le dice Serena

- _dígame, en que puedo ser bueno _– le dice Helios

- Rini está internada en el hospital, está muriendo, necesito tu ayuda. Sé que ella siente cosas por ti y sé que si te escucha puede tener más fuerzas vivir – le dice Serena con la voz quebrada

- _es una broma verdad _– le pregunta Helios

- cuanto desearía que fuese así– le dice Serena secándose unas lágrimas

- _en que hospital esta _– le pregunta Helios

- en el Hospital Central – le dice Serena

- _iré en seguida _– le dice Helios cortando la llamada

Serena guardo el celular de su hija y apoyo su espalda en la fría pared del hospital, veía pasar a las enfermeras pero sentía que todo era una película, sentía que nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real. Comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña capilla que estaba dentro del lugar.

Entro y se sentó en la primera banca mirando con recelo la cruz que estaba al frente de ella.

- muchas veces había escuchado que eras un Dios de amor y compasión, que ayudabas a tus hijos cuando estaban en problemas y necesitaban tu ayuda, que nunca los dejabas solos. Pero que hicimos nosotros, que pecado cometimos que nos estas castigando de esta forma. Porque te estas desquitando con nuestra hija. Ella es una niña y tiene muchas cosas que hacer y muchísimos sueños, porque no la sanas. Porque la enviaste a este mundo si lo único que haría durante toda su vida sería sufrir por esa enfermedad. No entiendo por qué está pasando todo esto, no entiendo que hicimos mal para que nos castigaras así, lo único que hemos hecho Darien y yo ha sido amarnos, ni siquiera tuvimos relaciones pre-matrimoniales. Porque la gente es tan cruel que no puede donar un maldito corazón para mi hija siendo que su ser querido ya murió, su historia acabo pero mi hija está recién comenzando. Si de verdad eres el Dios de amor y misericordia del que me hablaron cuando era niña… salva a mi hija. Te lo pido como una madre desesperada que ya no sabe qué hacer para que ella este bien. Por favor sálvala – dice Serena mientras lloraba desconsoladamente al no entender porque estaban sufriendo todo eso

- hija, no debes hablarle así a Dios – le dice un sacerdote sentándose a su lado

- es que usted no entiende – le dice Serena sollozando

- si su hija esta así de mal, no tiene que echarle la culpa– le dice el sacerdote poniendo una mano en su hombro

- entonces de quien es la culpa – le pregunta Serena mirándolo

- son cosas que pasan, quizás no lo entiendes en este momento, pero ya verás que el tiempo te dará las respuestas a todo – le dice el sacerdote en un tono conciliador

- pero lo que menos tenemos es tiempo, mi hija se me está yendo y no puedo hacer nada – le dice Serena desesperada

- se el dolor por el que estás pasando, hay un salmo que dice "El Señor es mi pastor y nada me faltara… aunque ande en valles de sombra y de muerte, no temeré mal alguno porque tu estarás conmigo" confía en el – le dice el sacerdote mirando la cruz

- pero porque mi hija – le dice Serena llorando desconsoladamente

- hija, ora y Dios te ayudara y te dará la fuerza que necesitas. El dolor de una madre al ver morir a su hijo es algo indescriptible, recuerda que María también sufrió lo mismo al ver a su hijo morir en la cruz – le dice el sacerdote sintiendo el dolor que emanaba de esa joven que lloraba

- yo no quiero que mi hija muera – le dice Serena sollozando

- nadie está preparado para la muerte de un ser querido, porque no fuimos creados para morir, Dios nos creó para que viviéramos eternamente. Fue cuando entro el pecado por Adán y Eva que también ingreso la muerte a este mundo, solo busca a Dios hija, él te dará el consuelo que necesitas en este momento – le dice el sacerdote

- muchas gracias por toda su ayuda Padre – le dice Serena secándose las lagrimas

- estas más tranquila – le pregunta el sacerdote

- sí, sus palabras me han ayudado muchísimo – le dice Serena

- me alegra eso, ahora ve a acompañar a tu esposo y a tu hija – le dice el sacerdote

- muchas gracias – le dice Serena haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la capilla

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta donde estaba, ya se había desahogado, necesitaba decir eso, y había encontrado ayuda en esos momentos de dolor. Poco después llego Darien con Helios al lugar donde ella estaba.

- señora Chiba, me apena muchísimo todo lo que está pasando – le dice Helios abrazándola

- muchas gracias por estar con nosotros – le dice Serena correspondiendo el abrazo

- de nada señora, usted sabe que a su hija le tengo muchísimo aprecio – le dice Helios

- eso lo sé – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- puedo pasar a verla – le pregunta Helios

- sí, solo tienes que colocarte una mascarilla para evitar que ella pueda enfermarse y se agrave – le dice Darien

- no hay ningún problema – le dice Helios

Darien acompaño a helios a arreglarse, poco después entro a la habitación y él fue a ver a su esposa que parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

- estuviste llorando amor – le pregunta Darien acariciando la mejilla de su esposa

- si – le dice Serena

- y donde fuiste, hace poco vine para acá y no estabas – le pregunto Darien abrazándola

- fui a la capilla del hospital – le dice Serena abrazándolo también

- con razón no estabas aquí – le dice Darien besándole la cabeza

- fui a reclamarle a Dios por lo que nos estaba haciendo – le dice Serena muy seria

- hiciste eso – le pregunta Darien alejándola para mirarle la cara

- sí, necesitaba hacerlo, quería saber porque nos estaba pasando todo esto – le dice Serena mirándolo

- y que paso – le pregunta Darien

- llego un sacerdote que me dio consejos y me ayudo a poder tranquilizarme – le dice Serena

- pero estas mejor – le pregunta Darien

- sí, ya estoy mejor ahora que estas a mi lado – le dice Serena abrazándolo otra vez

- y siempre estaré a tu lado, eso nunca lo dudes – le dice Darien abrazándola muy fuerte

- nunca lo he dudado – le dice Serena levantando la cabeza para darle un beso a su marido

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas y des esperanza que un futuro todo estaría bien.

Helios había llegado al lado de Rini, se sentó en la silla mientras veía con incredulidad como estaba la chica que le había robado el sueño durante todas sus vacaciones, suavemente tomo su mano izquierda y la comenzó a acariciar.

- Rini, estoy aquí. No sabes cuánto siento que estés así, desde que te conocí supe que eras una niña especial. Tu sonrisa me ilumino desde el primer día en que te vi, Rini no sabes cuánto te quiero, me duele el pecho al verte aquí postrada esperando un corazón que no llega. Cuando salgas de aquí, estaremos juntos para siempre, nunca te dejare. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, espero verte sanita – le dice Helios mientras seguía acariciando su mano

- _Helios, te estaba esperando, me alegra tanto que me hayas venido a ver. Solo te esperaba a ti, saber que me quieres tanto como yo a ti me llena de alegría, siento que ya no me queda mucho tiempo, pero te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas hecho realidad uno de mis sueños más preciados, mi primer beso, que fue mejor de lo que algún día soñé. Te agradezco por hacer de mi vida mucho más llevadera, te quiero demasiado, si tuviera más tiempo te juro que hubiese decidido quedarme contigo, pero si no es así, sigue con tu vida. Quiero verte feliz desde donde este_ – dice Rini

Helios se paró de la silla y salió al pasillo donde estaban los padres de Rini, se sentó junto con ellos y comenzó a conversar, cuando varios médicos entraron a la habitación de su hija.

Serena y Darien se pararon esperando que alguien les digiera algo de lo que está pasando, esperaron varios minutos cuando salió un médico, su rostro indicaba que nada bueno estaba pasando.

- que sucedió Doctor – le pregunta Serena

- su hija está conectada a un respirador mecánico – le dice el doctor

- eso es malo – le pregunta Serena deseando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa

- significa que queda poco tiempo para encontrar un donador, lo bueno es que el corazón le ayudara a poder seguir viviendo y el respirador también le va a ayudar a mantenerse bien para recibir el corazón – le dice el medico

- muchas gracias – le dice Darien

El doctor asintió y volvió a la habitación de Rini con los demás doctores que estaban preparándola para conectarla al respirador.

- Que vamos a hacer Darien – le dice Serena abrazando a Darien

- solo tenemos que esperar, pronto aparecerá un donante estoy seguro de eso – le dice Darien besando la cabeza de su esposa

Y la esperanza no tardó en llegar, un doctor se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, diciendo que una mujer era candidata para donar su corazón a Rini, había sufrido un accidente y tenía muerte cerebral todas las condiciones para poder donar.

Darien y Serena se miraron y se abrazaron muy fuerte, ambos con una sonrisa por fin veían la salida del oscuro túnel en el que estaban.

**Chicas!**

**Les aviso que serán los últimos capítulos, quedaran al menos dos o tres más, aquí veremos si el corazón de esta mujer salvara la vida de Rini que ya no soporta más.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y fantasmitas que están siguiendo esta historia muchos besos y abrazos a todas ustedes…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Yesqui2000, Luna-P27, Conyta Moonlight, PrincesadeNeptuno, yssareyes48, ALEXACHIBA, Naiara Moon, Mile**

**Que han dejado sus comentarios y siguen fieles la historia, muchísimas gracias chicas**


	9. El desenlace al fin llego

Capítulo VIII

La desesperación había vuelto, la familia de la mujer que había sido candidata para donar el corazón a Rini se había negado por razones religiosas. Rini volvía a quedar sin donante y sus padres a estar en ese túnel sin salida.

- no puede ser que se hayan negado – Serena le grito al médico golpeando la mesa

- así es, perdimos esta posibilidad, tenemos que seguir buscando un donante – le dice el medico

- son unos egoístas, no puedo creer que sean tan ciegos que no ven que mi hija puede morir, ella era nuestra única esperanza – le dice Serena casi gritando por la desesperación

- tenemos que seguir adelante – le dice el medico mirándola

- como seguir, si mi hija se está muriendo, su vida cada día se apaga – le dice Serena parándose de la silla mientras se paseaba por la oficina como león enjaulado

- cualquier información se la haremos saber de inmediato – le dice el medico

- está bien – le dice Serena

- por el momento le puedo decir que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para poder salvar la vida de su hija – le dice el medico

- muchas gracias por eso doctor – le dice Serena

Ella salió de la oficina del doctor para ir cerca de donde estaba su hija, Darien se había ido a la casa para poder ducharse, más tarde sería el turno de Serena.

Ese día era 3 de Abril del año 2013 y Rini entro en crisis, una hemorragia en uno de sus pulmones le estaba impidiendo respirar, los doctores comenzaron a hacer todo lo posible para salvarle la vida.

- doctores que pasa – le pregunta Serena

- su hija tiene una hemorragia en su pulmón derecho, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para detenerla y poder estabilizarla – le dice el medico quien entraba corriendo a la pieza en donde estaba su hija

- Dios, por favor sálvala, no dejes que se me vaya – le Serena mirando al cielo

- Sere, llegue… como esta Rini – le dice Haruka llegando al lado de su amiga

- mi hija se me está yendo – le dice Serena abrazando a su amiga

- porque, que sucedió – le pregunta Haruka

- tiene una hemorragia, los doctores están intentando salvarla – le dice Serena

- sé que ella va a salir de esta – le dice Haruka

- ojala que sea así– le dice Serena

Habían pasado algunos minutos de angustia los doctores salieron de la sala y se acercaron hacia donde estaba Serena con Haruka.

- señora Chiba, necesitamos hablar con usted – le dice el medico

- está bien – le dice Serena

- será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina – le dice el medico

- como usted diga – le dice Serena parándose de la silla en donde estaba sentada para caminar junto al doctor por los pasillos del hospital

- donde está su marido – le pregunta el medico abriendo la puerta de la oficina

- está en casa, yo creo que pronto volverá, sucedió algo – le pregunta Serena sentándose frente al doctor

- si, como usted fue informada, la paciente tuvo una hemorragia en uno de sus pulmones lo que le dificultaba a la hora de respirar, luego de unos minutos pudimos controlarlo – le dice el medico

- pero ella está bien – le pregunta Serena ilusionada

- lamento decirle que su hija no pudo resistir y a los poco minutos falleció – le dice el medico

Serena sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, el mayor temor en toda su vida era que su hija muriera, se quedó mirando al médico como pidiendo más explicaciones.

- hicimos todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero fue algo imposible, luchamos hasta el final y su hija también – le dice el medico

- quiero agradecerle por todo – le dice Serena mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados

- su hija es un ejemplo de la importancia de la donación de órganos, la decisión que tomo la familia de la candidata no fue la acertada, pero por eso debemos seguir luchando para que se respete la voluntad de la persona que fallece – le dice el medico

- hay alguna persona que necesite algún órgano – le pregunta Serena bajando la mirada

- sí, tenemos una muchacha de dieciséis años que necesita con urgencia un hígado – le dice el doctor

- quiero que mi hija sea la donadora – le dice Serena mirándolo nuevamente

- está segura – le pregunta el doctor

- claro que sí, no puedo permitir que otra muchacha muera, por favor quiero que mi hija sea la donadora – le dice Serena

- está bien, enseguida ingresaremos a su hija al pabellón para extirparle el hígado, la familia estará agradecida por siempre – le dice el medico

- los entiendo perfectamente – le dice Serena esbozando una sonrisa

Ella se paró de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Haruka, habían llegado Seiya y Darien al verla quedaron esperando a escuchar las noticias que ella les tenia.

- como esta Rini – le pregunta Darien

- se nos fue Darien – le dice Serena comenzando a llorar

Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazo, fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez desde que Rini había ingresado al hospital por una insuficiencia cardiaca que lo escucho llorar. Haruka y Seiya miraban conmovidos la escena, para ellos Rini más que la hija de sus mejores amigos era una sobrina, y saber que ella había fallecido les rompía el alma.

Dos días después fue el velorio de Rini, muchas personas asistieron, había llegado el momento de que los familiares digieran algunas palabras, para ese momento salió Darien a representar a la familia.

- en estos momentos de dolor, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están con nosotros y que nos han acompañado, quiero agradecer a nuestros grandes amigos, Haruka y Seiya gracias por apoyarnos en todo, Rini gracias por habernos abierto los ojos, gracias por haber sido nuestra hija. Para siempre te amaremos, este no es un adiós es un hasta luego, te amo mucho hija – dice Darien antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos

Serena se acercó al ataúd donde estaba su hija, no quería ir a verla, pero era algo necesario, Haruka la acompaño.

- mi bebe… te extrañare tanto – le dice Serena acariciando el vidrio

Por un momento al ver a su hija dentro tuvo la sensación que su pecho se movía, como si estuviera respirando, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible, había perdido a su hija para siempre y ese era un dolor que nadie le iba a poder quitar de su corazón.

- si hubiese hecho algo más quizás ella estaría viva – le dice Serena mirando a Haruka

- amiga, yo creo que Rini estaba cansada, imagínate desde pequeñita siempre estuvo en hospitales por problemas a su corazón, ahora estuvo mucho tiempo internada – le dice Haruka mirando a su amiga

- ya sé que ella no está sufriendo, pero nosotros si lo haremos por siempre – le dice Serena acariciando el ataúd

Algunas horas después, Darien, Seiya y los padres de ambos subían el ataúd a la carroza para ir rumbo al cementerio, Serena y Miyuki salían detrás de ellos recibiendo los abrazos de consuelo de la gente que había ido.

Al salir de la iglesia muchísimas personas estaban esperando a Rini con pañuelos blancos en la mano mientras los agitaban otros aplaudían. Serena se sentía conmovida, su hija no había muerto en vano, todo Japón los había estado apoyando, por primera vez se sentía en paz.

- te queremos mi niña, Japón nunca te olvidara Rini – gritaban entre la multitud

Serena se acercó hacia donde estaba la gente para poder agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo.

- señora, nosotros compartimos su dolor, estuvimos al pendiente de su hija en todo momento por la televisión – le dice una señora

- muchísimas gracias por todo – les dice Serena sin poder contener las lagrimas

Durante todo el camino la policía escolto la carroza de Rini, los bomberos se paraban en las calles con las sirenas encendidas para despedirla. La gente de los edificios salía a los balcones con pañuelos blancos, los trabajadores también mostraban su apoyo lanzando flores a la carroza.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio los estudiantes y directivos del colegio en donde estudiaba Rini estaban esperándola. Juntos hicieron una pequeña meditación para darles consuelo a los padres y a la pequeña hermanita.

- quiero decir unas palabras – dice Serena

- por supuesto – le dice el hombre que dirigía las últimas palabras

- quiero agradecer a todas las personas que nos han apoyado en estos momentos tan difíciles, el cariño que hemos recibido de la gente que estaba en la calle, los trabajadores, bomberos, la policía para nosotros ha sido muy importante. No quiero que la muerte de mi hija sea en vano, por eso luchare sin descanso para que las donaciones de órganos aumente, y espero que se apruebe alguna ley que apoye la decisión de la persona que quiere ser donante. Mi hija fue donante de un hígado, eso ayudo a una niña de dieciséis años a seguir viviendo. Hija, nos vemos pronto – dice Serena mirando el ataúd mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Poco después llegó el momento más difícil, el de la separación definitiva, el ataúd fue bajando poco a poco hasta colocarse en su morada. A pesar del dolor Serena y Darien tenían una gran paz interior, sabían aunque no de la forma esperada que su hija estaba bien, y tal como lo había dicho su padre, era una despedida momentánea, sabían que algún día estarían con su hija para siempre.

Tal como lo había prometido Serena, lucho hasta el cansancio hasta que por fin el congreso creo una ley del respeto hacia la voluntad del donante. Rini era un ejemplo de lucha, en todo Japón se le seguía recordando. Cuando Serena y Darien iban al cementerio siempre encontraban muchas cosas en la tumba de su hija, eso les hacía sentir que jamás estarían solos, si no que contarían con el apoyo de toda una nación.

Con tal solo catorce años, Rini hizo muchísimas cosas, sin querer ayudo a miles de personas a seguir con su vida gracias a las donaciones de órganos, hizo que el país entero apoyara a sus padres, con su vida ayudo a mejorar la calidad de la atención a los pacientes con enfermedades coronarias.

Y por supuesto, siempre estaría en el corazón de Japón.

**FIN**

**CHICAS!**

**QUIZAS ESTE NO ES EL FINAL QUE MUCHAS ESPERARON, PERO ASI ESTABA PLANIFICADO. ESTA HISTORIA ME RECORDO UN CASO QUE FUE DURANTE EL AÑO 2009, UN NIÑO DE ONCE AÑOS MURIO ESPERANDO UN CORAZON QUE NUNCA LLEGO, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN LOS HECHOS REALES QUE SUCEDIERON.**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE EL FIN (TAL COMO SE LOS DECIA AL PRINCIPIO) DE GENERAR CONCIENCIA, AQUÍ EN CHILE MUCHAS PERSONAS MUEREN ESPERANDO UN ORGANO PARA SEGUIR VIVIENDO. MUCHAS VECES LA PERSONA TIENE EL DESEO DE DONAR SUS ORGANOS PERO ES LA FAMILIA LA QUE NO LO APRUEBA Y POR ELLO NO SE LLEVA A CABO LA DONACION.**

**CHICAS, SE QUE ESTO SONARA MEDIO CLICHE PERO ES NECESARIO REPETIRLO…. DONAR ORGANOS ES DONAR VIDA, MAS TARDE SUBIRE EL EPILOGO. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS PERO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LAS QUIERO DEMACIADO! **

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A:**

_**Yesqui2000, Luna-P27, Conyta Moonlight, PrincesadeNeptuno, yssareyes48, ALEXACHIBA, Naiara Moon Y Mile**_

**UN ABRAZO GIGANTE Y MILES DE BESOS**

**SERENA KOU **


	10. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Ya han pasado once años desde que mi hermana murió, a veces los padres que sufren la traumática experiencia de perder un hijo hace que se comiencen a distanciar y en algunos casos llegar hasta el divorcio, pero mis padres fueron la excepción. Ellos se unieron más que nunca.

Juntos comenzaron a luchar para ayudar a los niños, jóvenes y adultos que sufren de enfermedades coronarias a poder sobrellevar todo el proceso que conlleva tener una enfermedad de ese tipo.

Mi padre se especializo en el área coronaria, comenzó a tratar al público general, desde niños que nacían con algún problema hasta adultos que por responsabilidad a veces propia llegaban enfermos a la consulta.

Mi madre siguió con su lucha de seguir ayudando a la gente y vaya que dio frutos ya que un poco antes del quinto aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana comenzó a crear una institución que se preocupaba de atender a los enfermos coronarios. Empezó de poquito hasta ser una de las mejores en todo el país, ahora cuenta con el apoyo de muchísimas enfermeras y doctores especializados en ese ámbito.

Helios se dedicó a estudiar medicina, algo que siempre deseo hacer pero con la experiencia que había tenido con Rini se había dedicado a estudiar con muchísimo más entusiasmo para así mejorar la calidad de la salud en nuestro país.

Yo por mi parte ya termine la universidad, me gradué como psicóloga, actualmente estoy trabajando en mi consulta propia, que por cierto le ha ido muy bien, pero también colaboro en la institución de mi madre apoyando a las familias que en la actualidad pasan por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros, les ayudo a poder vivir de forma correcta su duelo y a veces a convencerlos que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que sucedió.

Hace un par de años atrás, el tres de abril lo llamaron "el día del corazón" en honor a mi hermana que falleció un tres de abril. Rini hizo muchísimas cosas por el país, gracias a la ley que se aprobó días después de su fallecimiento las donaciones de órganos subieron de manera considerable, ya no son tan cotidianos los casos de gente que muere esperando un órgano, las instituciones como la que tiene mi madre también aumento ayudando así a poder encontrar donadores muchísimo más rápido.

A pesar que Rini no está con nosotros físicamente, sabemos que desde donde ella está, nos apoya siempre, sé que está muy orgullosa por todo lo que se ha logrado, además de eso tengo la convicción de que cuando nos volvamos a ver nunca más nos separaremos.

Rini, querida hermana, siempre te llevamos en nuestro corazón.

**FIN**

**AHORA SI DOY POR CONCLUIDA ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO, CADA COMENTARIO HACIA QUE ME DIERAN MUCHISIMOS DESEOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. MAS ADELANTE NO PODRE HACERLO TAN SEGUIDO YA QUE LAS VACACIONES, COMO TODO LO BUENO, SE ACABA… PERO PROMETO NO DEJARLAS ABANDONADAS!**

**LAS ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON**

**MIL ABRAZOS Y MIL BESOTES PARA CADA UNA DE USTEDES**

_**SERENA KOU**_


End file.
